Firefly (OC)
Retired Marvel OC Kensington Elizabeth Young - Bearing the name Elizabeth Walker (AKA Sparky, Sparkplug, Kenzie) Elizabeth is a shy girl with a Southern accent and a habit of being distant. She often fidgets nervously and has a habit of carrying a yoyo or ball of some kind in her pocket. She was a former Xavier's Institute student that left to get her G.E.D. and attend college with her boyfriend, Jacob Philips. Background Kensington Young was born to two rather ordinary parents in Louisiana. The Youngs ran a corn farm just outside of New Orleans where they raised their son Christian. Growing up on a farm wasn't easy for Kenzie, being smaller than the other girls, not to mention the fact she was always snacking. Girls teased her about it, calling her fat even though there was a distinct lack there of chubbiness, girls can be extra cruel when they are jealous. About the time she was 12, puberty reared its ugly head. While most girls were discovering boys and shopping for new clothes with their mother, Kensington was more focused on her eyes as they had changed color. The cruel girls used this as the perfect example to begin really hazing her - cramming her in lockers or roughing her up on the playground. The bullying got to the point she didn't want to go to school anymore. It wasn't until she met Jacob Philips that she found a renewed interest in her education. Now 15 years old, she had begun to develop a crush on the one boy to treat her like she was special. He had joked that she was an angel, and that her eyes were the glory of God coming through. The relationship was wonderful for her. She warmed back up to other people and stopped letting the other girls bullying bother her as badly. Sweet Sixteen parties are supposed to be an event to remember - a rite of passage for a young woman - and Kensington's was no exception. She had made some more friends through Jacob and had enough people to have a party. After convincing her parents to allow her to have the house to themselves for a few hours, the idea came up to play spin the bottle. It just so happened that the bottle had been vodka ... brought over by one of the more rebellious girls. After everyone had had enough to 'loosen them up,' the game began. Girls took turns spinning the bottle and kissing various boys. It all began rather simply, but eventually became more intense. Finally, it was Kensington's turn. She had been too shy to play in the beginning. Giving the bottle a spin caused her to feel like electricity was flowing through her veins, quickening her pulse, and causing her to become a tad overzealous. When the bottle stopped on Jacob, she didn't even wait before rushing over to embrace him. The two locked in a kiss one might describe as 'Shakespearean' ... but it all ended rather abruptly when a sudden flash of light and shower of sparks sent Jacob to the floor, burn-marks on his hands where he held her, as well as on his face and neck where she had been touching him. The teens freaked out, not knowing what was happening. While someone called an ambulance, the rest of the teens ran home. No one wanted to be at the party that had alcohol where some kid got killed. When the ambulance arrived, CPR was performed. No one expected Jacob to survive. Kensington was heartbroken, she had not only become some kind of freak, but she was sure she had killed the first boy she had ever dated. Her parents didn't believe her when she said it was her fault, and the outburst caused by them trying to reassure her caused a surge of electricity to arc from her to the tv causing it to be destroyed. Her mother had said they could get help, but her father simply bellowed 'I want that freak out of my house!' He enforced it by fetching his shotgun and pointing it at her. With that, the girl hit the road and began life on her own, just doing her best to get by. While traveling north, Kenzie felt terrible for what she had done, and decided to send a letter home to her mother explaining how sorry she was for everything she had done and how she loved her very much. By this time, Karen (her mother) had divorced Michael (her father) and begun to search for her daughter. She had even contacted the Xavier Institute in the hopes of securing a safe place for her daughter after hearing about it from a local book club member (though she hadnt admitted to them her child was a mutant). Soon, all the proper paperwork was in order ... if only she could find Kenzie. Personality Reclusive/Shy: Despite everything she has been through and how much she has changed, Kenzie is still that shy girl. While not everyone who meets her will see it, anyone who truly gets to know her will likely do so at some point or another. Loyal: Kenzie understands the meaning of loyalty more than ever since she was forced to betray those she cares for. As a result, she can be perhaps entirely too forgiving when it comes to someone betraying her due to circumstances out of their control, but when done maliciously, she is the type to never forgive and perhaps never fully recover. Warm-hearted: Kenzie feels compassion for those in distress or experiencing suffering, but she has come to realize that much of the suffering a person experiences internally is self-inflicted. She has grown to believe in building herself and others up into strong beings, even if that means putting on a prickly exterior or refusing to coddle someone if it would benefit them. She wants to make a difference, make the world a better place, and if that means getting violent or having to answer for a little property damage to do it she doesn't mind at all. This also affects her loyalty, as just because she cares, doesn't mean a person running up against her won't find a brick wall of stubbornness. Dedicated: Through the trials and tribulations of brain washing, the court room, and media, Kenzie has learned what it means to stand strong in the face of adversary. She learned what it takes to make it out alive and hopefully mostly in one piece, and what she has to do to protect her own psyche. Liberated: Kenzie has learned what it means to give up true control of self to someone due to being brain washed. She knows what it is like to truly have your life out of control. She can almost laugh at her silliness over the drama expressed over not being a normal girl. As a result, she is less trusting and more wary of new people, and of being manipulated. She is fiercer about protecting her independence. This does not mean she does not want someone in her life she can trust whole-heartedly, someone she does not feel the need to be in control with all the time, but she has decided it was better to be liberated, than obsess for a companion. Clear-Sighted: Having spent a short period under total mind control, Kenzie has come to see her self more objectively as a means of retaining self control. This allows her to better control her emotions during times of stress when and helps her notice when someone is clearly trying to manipulate her. Logs 2012 Logs *2012-04-08 - Kensington Comes About - The X-Men go to recruit a fiery mutant who's on the run! *2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out - Plasma, Laura, Candi, & Kensington come upon a bank robbery and try to stop it. *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-06-07 - Heroes Crisis: Deathly Mobile of Doom! - The Heroes end up in an amusement park of deathly doom! Can they escape giant robotic gorillas, Nazis on death skiis, and exploding skulls? *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-08-25 - Tacos and Lasers - A SHIELD Strike goes awry when the assault team fights the White Dragon underneath a skate park. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-29 - Ice Cream Anti-Social - I Scream, You Scream. We all scream for Harley making fun of Kenzie over ice cream! Well... she started it! *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-03 - American Girls Are So Eaaaasy! - Jean-Phillipe gives Kenzie a chance to join a very special class, and is half disappointed in the girl. And to be honest? It has nothing to do with her secret love life. *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2012-12-29 - The Eggman Cometh: Terror in the Tunnel - Kenzie and The Dolls experience a subway bombing. (IT: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel & TV: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel) 2013 Logs *2013-01-01 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Kensington Kidnapped! - Kensington kidnapped on the way home! *2013-01-02 - The Eggman Cometh: Innocence Lost - Kensington Young, Robots and soldiers attack a Stark Enterprises facility. (TV: 2012-01-03 - Another Terrorist Attack?) *(TV: 2013-01-08 - Most Wanted by FBI) *2013-01-17 - The Eggman Cometh: Finders Keepers - The Avengers track down one of Egghead's compounds and discover just what Kensington was stealing parts for. *2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Egghead fires the weapon! - Egghead fires his super weapon, injuring Kenzie in the process. (TV: 2012-01-19 - Egghead fires the weapon!) *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-21 - Cutscene: The Last Straw - Law and Order - Kenzie is interrogated, and sent to her Bail Hearing. (TV: 2013-01-21 - Terrorist Mutants On The Loose!) *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *2013-01-24 - The Last Straw: The Best Defense - Kenzie and She-Hulk discuss a defense strategy. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-02-11 - The Last Straw: God's Law - Kensington's trial ends and a shootout ensues. (TV: 2013-02-11 - Shooting at the Courthouse) *(IT: 2013-02-17 - YouTube: Mutie Argument) *2013-02-18 - The Last Straw: Two reavers, some mutants and a pizza place. - Kara, Dedrick, and some mutants have pizza, then some reaver wannabe's attack the kids. *2013-02-24 - The Last Straw: I Have No One Else - Jake can't walk home by himself and calls for help, and ends up in the hospital! Oh my! *2013-02-16 - Time for a Change - Kenzie goes to get some body mods and meets Mel *2013-02-26 - It Takes Focus - Alex teaches a class on Power Control *2013-02-26 - New Friends are Nice - Kenzie and Dasha take some time to talk after Dasha's tour. *2013-02-28 - Never Easy - Alex works with Kenzie to help her regain her powers. *2013-03-24 - How Do You Know? - Hope is off to save the world again and accidentally gets caught by Kenzie. The two teens go to storm an AIM research center and bite off a little more than they can chew. Luckily, they get some timely help. NPC'ed Logs *2013-04-08 - Cutscene: The Last Straw - From The Bottom Up - Kenzie says farewell to the school and hello to getting her life together before dedicating it to a higher cause. 2015 Logs *2015-05-20 - Street Racin! - Firefly races in the streets, and a passing bat catches her when she falls. *2015-05-21 - Get This Girl a Doctor - Kensington Cross - Little Elizabeth finds herself in a place she's not expected: in actual care. Gallery Kenzie2.jpg Kenzie1.gif Kenzie3.gif Kenzie4.jpg Kenzie5.jpg Kenzie6.jpg Kenzieb.jpg Firefly.jpg Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired